Hold On 'Til the Night
by Sunsetlover231
Summary: Blaine is a hit man working for his father. But suddenly Blaine has to kill the Blackbird,one of the best murderers out there, while trying not to hurt or fall to hard for sweet, pure Kurt. But maybe Kurt isnt as pure as he seems
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Yes I know I shouldn't be starting another story or anything but just had to do this one. So why I have not been updating across the universe is because my laptop had another virus so I had to get it fixed. So the computer guy did nothing but strand it there to gather dust and my step mom had to go down and yell at the guy. So now it's finally fixed and this is a story I wrote in a notebook when it was getting fixed. OH IMPORTANT: DIALOUGE WON'T COME TILL CHAPTER 4. Hope you like it! **

Prologue

Blaine could never decide if his favorite color was red or sliver. Red was a warm, moist, and copper tasting substance that he loved getting his hands on. But silver was fast and gleaming. Always making clean cuts.

Blaine didn't enjoy the fact that his mind had been twisted beyond repair. Not one bit. He sometimes wondered why he did it. Then he remembers what his father always told him. For the money. Money, that's why. He eliminated a human life for a quick few grand and then moved onto the next. His life was a constant loop of blood and murder that it couldn't stop now. He wished so hard for it to go back to the way it was; before he became a murderer. He was actually happy back then.

But his dad had to make the stupid mistake of making the deal so they wouldn't go broke. He decided to train Blaine and send him to Dalton. There it thrived with rich kids whose murder would be worth a fortune. And he couldn't take them looking at him. His friends, the fear in their eyes and to know it was him, would kill him in return. So he wears the mask.

He's been nick named the Dapper Murderer because he made his murders somehow graceful and polite. He had been trained never to get caught. Also wear black and move quickly. Hey, even a murderer needs style. So he let his father teach him. He liked to think he was a ninja and defeating the bad guy. But that image slowly faded into what he really was. A hit man. And a dam good on at that. And he had the perfect cover up. Who would suspect incent, sweet, dapper, Blaine Anderson? Perfect record (well that people knew of), Straight A's, lead singer of the Warblers; he's perfect. And no one suspected a thing. That is, till Kurt Hummel came along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I have this chapter and then another one in Kurt's POV. So hope you enjoy. And if you haven't gathered Blaine's a hit man working for his dad so they can stay rich. **

**Blaine**

When Blaine first meet Kurt, about 5 months ago, he didn't think anything of him. He was a broken boy who needed help and that's what he gave him. But then he stayed. Blaine tried to push him away, he really did, and then he showed up at Dalton one day. Someone had threatened to kill him and his dad had found out. For some odd reason Blaine had the urge to hurt anyone that touched Kurt; but he pushed it away. Kurt said he wasn't scared of this Karofsky guy and he said he knew the guy was too pure to take a human life. And that got Blaine thinking. Kurt said Karofsky was too pure and that made Blaine feel tainted. Something he knew he was, but it didn't bother him till Kurt said it.

As Blaine got to know Kurt more they actually made a really good friendship. Blaine still murdered and hide his dark secret in the shadows away from Kurt. Blaine felt bad about it, hiding. But he couldn't put his finger on why. Why? That's what he found himself asking lately. Blaine's problems only got worse.

A murderer knew as the Blackbird suddenly made his way into Blaine's territory, and he did not like it one bit. The Blackbird, Blaine had heard of him about a year ago. He was a murderer who killed people that had murdered another person. He apparently sung the song Blackbird before he killed you so you could hear his sweet singing voice before your dying breath. But this confused Blaine. The Blackbird usually stayed around the Lima area, not Westerville. And this made Blaine on edge.

He had to be extra careful about what he did and said. Because he didn't want the predator to become the prey. So when Kurt shakes him awake in the morning, crying over him, he hates to say it but he panics. He thought someone in Kurt's family had been killed by maybe one of his family members or the Blackbird. So he wraps his arms around Kurt and whispers soothing things to him like a normal friend would. Blaine is aware his lips are tingly and his joints are all cramped, almost frozen, but he doesn't care. He asks Kurt what happened and Kurt replies with one word. Blackbird and Blaine freezes.

He finds himself running only to find a small crowd gathered around Kurt's English teacher's classroom. He could barely see so he pushes through the crowd. When he gets to the front he sees blood and lots of it. There, lying on the desk was Mr. Smith, stabbed in the chest multiple times and deathly pale. Blaine looks around and sees blood on the wall, floor, everywhere and relieves why people call him the Dapper Murderer. This is not the first murder to happen at Dalton. Blaine had to kill some people in their dorms or in the woods outside, but it's certainly the most gruesome. Kurt runs up behind him, explaining how he found him this morning like this and it was traumatizing. Blaine holds Kurt as he cries into his shoulder, but he still looks at the scene.

'This is not good', he thinks to himself. The Blackbird had been here and had been about two hallways from Blaine. He asks Kurt how he knows it's the Blackbird and he silently points to the lone black feather sitting on his teacher's stomach. Soaked in blood.

The more Blaine thinks about it, it makes him more upset. How could he miss this happening? He will wake up to a twig cracking outside his window, but not a violent murder happening two feet away? Come to think of it his lips were tingly this morning and his bones stiff. Plus he had to be shaken by Kurt to wake up. Things got even weirder that day when he realized half the school was still asleep at 11. His thought was confirmed when he is told, along with the whole school, they were drugged last night. Kurt gasped and started to freak out. Blaine on the other hand struggles with this. He had been trained to have an immune system so he couldn't be drugged. Something must have happened last night to stop him from walking up. But all he remembers was falling asleep after helping Kurt with his English homework.

As time goes on Blaine and Kurt grow closer. Blaine continues to murder who he's told and the Blackbird does the same. But it bothers him that the Blackbird hasn't found him yet. And then one afternoon he's sitting only with Kurt when two things huge in his life hit him. One thing is that their sitting in the common room and Kurt' spread out on the window seat, clouds behind him, when he starts to hum it. Blackbird. Blaine's head shoots up but Kurt doesn't seem to notice. He continues to hum along and Blaine really looks at him. Then the first thing hits him. Kurt looks beautiful. Blaine tries to shake the thought away but it just keeps coming back, along with other things he's never noticed about Kurt. He relieves that he that all this time he has loved this boy and no matter how much he tries to eliminate it, he couldn't. He loved Kurt. This was the reason he always felt bad about hiding and why he was also second guessing himself. He watches as the boy shivers a little and then leans over to open the window to let the surprisingly warm April air in. He continues to hum and Blaine relieves he's never really heard Kurt sing before. Sure he was in the Warblers but always in the back ground. All Blaine can think is that his voice is probably beautiful too.

Then the second thing happens. His phone vibrates sending him out of his trance. He picks it up and sees a text from his dad. Blaine freezes as he reads the three little words and then looks at Kurt. Rain had started to fall from the sky and it hits Kurt's red Dalton vest, making dark copper splat marks. The boy didn't seem to notice and continues to hum. As he hums the last line out to the song a gust of wind blows through the room, sending leaves and feathers by Kurt. A single black feather stuck to his vest and Kurt looked at it and chuckled.

Suddenly Blaine drop's his phone on the wood floor. Kurt's head snaps up and he seems to relies what happened. He jumps up immediately and starts to freak out about how the water will ruin his clothes and hair. All Blaine could do was stare. 'No he couldn't be, could he?' Blaine thought to himself and it seemed like he couldn't think straight. He heard Kurt tell him in a whine he was going to change and he walked out of the room. 'No Kurt's to pure', he thought, as he walked over and picked up the black feather on the floor. He looked at the text and then the feather. 'Or maybe he's not as pure as he's cut out to be' Blaine thought sadly and replied to his dads text. 'Ok' he sends and his dad replies with another text, which he ignores. All he does is look at the first lone text.

'Kill the Blackbird'


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is in Kurt's POV and it is short, sorry. Enjoy. Also I will just put their names if it's them in Third person like the chapter before this and if its first person I will put POV after their name. PSS I know the teachers name is lame but just go with it, k. **

Kurt's POV

I almost lost my cool back there. Blaine could have noticed. I should have never come to this school. But stupide Puck gave me the perfect opportunity to check out the murders happening around Dalton. The home of The Dapper Murderer people would say. So how could I resist.

Then I meet Blaine and my whole world changed. I got of task, I didn't kill as often and I let my guard down back there, and why? Well because I fell in love with Blaine. I can't help it. I tried so hard not to, but the thoughts just kept coming back and I finally caved in. He's just so sweet and kind and dapper.

Dapper. Blaine was dapper and I hated to admit that. Blaine has been on my list of the Dapper Murderer for about 2 months now and it really bothers me. I could see him doing it. Killing people. Only I can't help but wonder why. Blaine seemed so pure and yet I could tell he wasn't.

The night I murdered Mr. Smith was the night that got me thinking. If Blaine was The Dapper Murderer his body would have been trained against drugs. The drugs I put in the cafeteria food wouldn't affect him. Sure enough Blaine was wide awake when I walked in his dorm that night. He was studying on his bed while unknown to him everyone was asleep. I plopped down on his bed and asked if he could help me with me English homework.

When Blaine finally laid back on his pillow and fall asleep I quickly applied the drug to my lips. I slowly leaned my head down and pressed a slow kiss to his lips. The only thing I hated about it was the sparks. I looked down at a parlayed Blaine and sighed. I had used a special drug so when you kiss someone it goes in their body and temporally parlays them. I stroked Blaine's cheek slowly and I knew he couldn't feel it by now. Blaine may have been trained to resist drugs, but not this one, it's too strong.

That night Mr. Smith was grading papers at his desk, spilling in and out of sleep. Prefect. Let's just say that night wasn't pretty. Mr. Smith had once been Mr. Davids and he murdered 12 kids just for the fun of it. And when the 13th was killed, the same way the others had, I knew what had to be done.

Three in the morning and my job was done. I went back to my dorm, took a shower, and washed and hide the clothes and mask. I hide my clothing and supplies in a staircase that leads up to the old abandon attic. Half the people in the school didn't even know it was there, so it was perfect. I smelt and looked normal again and Blaine never would suspect a thin, No one would. No one ever did. I knew I would be interviewed for being the one to find Mr. Smith's body but I was a good actor and a sweet, innocent kid.

So I shook Blaine awake as I cried and showed him the dead teacher. Blaine held me as I cried and said soothing words to me and really believed I was taking it hard. But the way Blaine looked and handled the scene tipped me off a little. He acted so calm and natural about it. Yes I get that there is a lot of murders in this town and he could be used to it, but he acted differently somehow. Blaine was different. So as time went on, I killed, The Dapper guy killed, and that was that. Till just then. The way he had looked at me. No, he wouldn't suspect me in a million years. He was mysterious Blaine and I was pure Kurt and that was I way it was going to stay. All I know is, if Blaine is The Dapper Murderer that I better not get any more attached, because it will only end in death.


End file.
